Story of a Flyff Orphan
by xJoby
Summary: A small girl named Joby recentely lost her parents, and her friends left for Flaris without her. What will happen the first night she gets left alone? My first fanfic, it's loosely based on a free MMORPG named Flyff
1. The introduction  Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic -ever- so please be nice to me, mwahaha I'm not sure, but I wrote about 50-60 chapters now, and in the start they're small. I bunched the first in groups of three, so the chapters wouldn't be too short (and it wouldn't be 60 xD.  
I started three months ago, and the writing style changes later in the story. Reviews are very welcome! (but please don't flame too much D:)

As long as Joby remembered, she was an orphan. She strangely has completely no memory of her parents, and used to walk around the woods where she lived and got food and toys from her friends en neighbors. Because she had no parents, she never learned how to fight, and unlike most, she just couldn't become a fighter for Roika. So all of her friends left and became vagrants. She was left alone, she wouldn't even try the exam to become one.. She was so sure she would fail.. After spending the day finding food on her own, she gave up finding even more then mushrooms and tried to go to sleep in a bush where she hid her possessions. Thinking of her only support and friends who had left for the island of Flaris, she sobbed and finally went to sleep, never knowing what would happen while she was there.. Joby was dreaming. It was unlike any dream she ever had, though.. Monsters of all sizes invaded her hometown, wrecking everything and setting it on fire. She tried to stay calm with the thought that it was only a dream, but something told her there was something wrong with this dream. Was she even dreaming?! She decided to take it for the best and she attacked one of the blue, bat-like monsters. It head-butted her and sent her flying , thinking: "How can such a little thing be so strong!" The attack had hurt her too much and she lost consciousness.When she woke up, she wasn't in her little bush anymore. She looked around; where was she? A person in glowing robes told her: "Welcome to the island of Flaris."

She almost screamed, being surprised at where she was, and confused about what had happened. "I don't know how to fight! I don't know what to do! I can't fight at all! I never learned from my parents.." Now just realizing she was screaming, and looked at her saviour blushing. "Sorry.. I just panicked a little, excuse me for screaming.." Now looking at the guy in glowing robes, she noticed he was kind of handsome, making her even more shy. She examined him better and noticed he was wearing a long, brown jacket, and a hat with a feather in the same color. He was wearing some kind of suit in the same shade of brown. His hair ; contrasting with his clothes, was curly and lime green. It looked funny and Joby couldn't help but giggle. "What is your name?" She asked the guy but the only thing he said was : "I'll tell you later. The most I can tell you now is that I'm an elementor. What's your name?"

He tilted his head sidewards and looked at Joby. She told herself : "Am I still blushing? I cant talk normally to a guy like this!?" He asked her again what her name was and she answered ; "Erm ... I'm Jo..Joby. Nice to meet you, elementor sir! " She smiled and her eyes met his for a second. His eyes were as green as his hair and were a beautiful shade of light green. He looked at her and said ; "You are free to use the bathroom to freshen up, after that I will teach you how to fight in this world. She mumbled a thanks and went to the bathroom, a few rooms farther. She looked at herself in the mirror, and she couldn't help but say "I look horrid, I guess that dream was real then.. " She washed her face and noticed a big bruise on her forehead. She looked for something to make it less, and found some candy in the form of a star. It looked so yummy and she couldn't help but take a bite. She nearly fell back in shock because the thing seemed to be totally filled with sugar, but when she looked at her hear, the bruise was gone. She washed her dark brown curly hair and put it in two ponytails. Her hair was as dark brown as her eyes.

Her eyes weren't just a shade of brown, they were so brown that they nearly were black. Also, one of her eyes had a mark to the left of it. On her left arm her family symbol was drawn; or tattooed, because it would never come off. After freshening up, she saw her clothes looked more like rags. She saw a box next to the candy with on it : for special students. She opened it and saw a beautiful pink outfit. She put it on and just loved the look of it, but didn't want to make it dirty! She folded it and put it into her backpack and took out a more durable looking outfit. Now she was ready to go! When she walked back to the living room, she saw a note on the door ; "Take a bundle of candy and meet me in the garden for your lessons ! " She took of the note and noticed there was a ring stuck on the back of the note. It had a cute ring on the back, with a heart on it. She put it on her finger, just knowing it was for her. Then she walked to the garden.  
Here the guy was waiting for her. Next to him were lying a pretty shiny sword, and a shield that looked very shiny as well. He said: "Grab that sword and shield and try killing that bat." When she turned around to look at her enemy; she saw in shock it was one of the same creatures that had head butted her and sent her flying.

She didn't want to look like a wimp, so she charged the thing and cut it in half. After that she felt stronger and picked up the lolly the dead bat had dropped. "Wow, that wasn't hard at all! " She said with a huge grin on her face. The elementor just smiled. He thought to himself; "I know it now. She is the one." After fighting for a whole day, she followed the elementor back home and fell asleep on the couch. The fifth day she made a huge mistake. She saw boys walking around, in striped shirts and since those were the first people she had seen in a year, she ran and tried to talk to them. The horde of boys just charged her and one managed to stab her arm with a fork he always was holding. She fell.

╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩

When she finally came to, she looked in the worried eyes of the elementor. He had saved her just on time and had waited by her side till she woke up, for about a day since she got hit on her family mark, what seemed to be a very sensitive spot.. "Joby, are you okay?!" he nearly shouted when she opened her eyes. "Yes.. I'm fine, what happened? Why is my shoulder hurting so bad?" she asked. "Its a wound from the Demian that attacked you, and I cant heal it in some way.. We need more advanced healing techniques.." he answered. "I'm fine! I'm ready to fight again! Its just a scratch on my shoulder, it can't be so bad !" and she tried to stand and fell again. "Well I see you cant even stand, so lets find some people to help." Since Joby lived here, she never saw another person then the elementor, and was anxious to meet others. "Well, since you cant walk, I'll have to carry you there, are you okay with that?" Thinking of how that would be, Joby blushed and said "Er.. okay that's okay..."

After this the elementor picked her up, but he couldn't help but notice she was nearly as light as a feather, what worried him a little. He walked for hours and hours but couldn't find a single person. So then he pulled out a board and put it on. He had never tried to fly without hands before but he thought it would be fine. He stepped on the board and took off. Joby closed her eyes in fear, not knowing what would happen next. When she looked around her, she could see the clouds and she suddenly felt calm. She stuck out her hand and stuffed a little bit of the magical clouds around her in her pocket. When they descended, she could -for the first time in a long time- see people!

Not people who stab you, but talking people who actually make jokes and have fun! She grinned and started waving -with her arm that wasn't hurt- at the people who she saw. When they landed, the elementor stuffed his board back in his pocket -what Joby found kind of strange since the board was nearly her size- and layed her down on the ground. Soon a boy with a weird-looking stick came running . "Darren, is it really you, buddy!" he yelled ,and Joby looked at Darren in surprise. "Why wouldn't you tell me your name was Darren? I like the name. its a pretty name" she said and smiled. Darren said nothing, but just smiled. The guy with the stick ran over and started introducing himself. "Oh hi little girl! I'm Roland." "Whats your name? What happened to you?" "I'm Joby",she said."I got stabbed by a Demian but my arm wont get better, and it hurts so much I cant stand!"

"I'm sure I can help" Roland said and he started turning the stick-weapon and whispered spells. Suddenly Joby felt all warm inside and she felt her arm heal. "Hmm.. this is a weird sort of wound" Roland said. "I cant totally heal it! This is the best I can do, sorry" Joby was ready to fight anyway so she stood up. She told Darren "Well, can I fight here? Am I strong enough? Tell me! " Darren would rather keep her safe in the woods but he wanted to see her happy so he said "It's fine. We'll stay at Roland's house in the meantime and I think you can take those monsters." He pointed at some plant-looking monsters further on. "Those are Feferns, and they are a little stronger then you. I think you can take them though" he said and winked. "I'm going to talk to Roland for a while, I'll check on you in a bit." Joby walked over to the monsters and two-hit killed them. She picked up the foods the monster dropped and started killing more and more, feeling stronger every time. After a few hours, Darren came back with a present.

"I'm sure that you'll be strong enough to class change in a few days, so I brought you some stuff." He showed her a picture book with classes that she could become and the outfits and weapons. She immediately looked at the elementor part, and pointed at the earlier class; the Mage. "I got it! I'm going to be a mage, and then an elementor just like you, Darren!" she said with a huge grin. Darren grinned "Just as I thought!" He handed her a bag with some clothes she could wear and as a surprise, he gave her a staff that looked identical to his. "Wow! Aren't you much stronger then me Darren? How could I use this staff!". "It's a secret" Darren said, and no problem!  
"Now get back to training, you" he said with a huge grin on his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Joby instantaneously started training again, happy with the thought that she would get to use Darren's staff and wear new clothes and new spells and even more! "I'm so lucky" she thought whilst she slashed the feferns. "I met Darren who helped me and trained me. He gave me food and clothes and has been so nice to me! But I never even thought about why someone would be so kind, why is he helping me, why?!" The thought of something weird about her made her uneasy. "He's just a great person to help me, and he's my best friend". After thinking about that she got more calm again and went on grinding. After feeling so strong the feferns were too easy for her, she went to look for Darren. After looking for some time she saw him. He was sitting on a hill nearby, looking at the clouds. His green hair was waving in the wind and the orange color of the sunset made him look like he was glowing. His green eyes had the reflection of the sun in it. "How can he look into the sun like that.. " She asked herself, but she didn't feel like asking. He looked handsome like ever while sitting there, and it made her even more shy when she silently climbed the hill and sat next to him. She looked at what he was sitting on, it even had a basket with food on it!

"Err.. hi" She said. "I think I'm finally strong enough" she whispered. He didn't answer for a minute before apologizing. "Ah , sorry. I just find the sun so beautiful, and I love looking at it from here. It's like going to another world.. I brought a pick-nick basket for us Joby" Joby said "So that's what it is! Oh thats so much fun, thanks Darren!" Seeing this girl get so happy for something small like that made him a little sad, but he looked at her; she looked beautiful in the sunset.. "I musn't get feelings for her, it will be too hard when our ways will part.." He said to himself, but couldnt help getting a liking to Joby..

After eating and drinking Darren and Joby went to look for Roland. Finally they found him buffing a rather rude vagrant "BUFF PLZ NOW" . Darren had to laugh seeing this sight and he walked over to Roland and the vagrant. "Having fun Ro?" he asked. That question Roland answered with a look that made Joby shiver. "Ah don't take it so seriously, Ro, your scaring Jo over here". After these words Roland finished buffed the vagrant and smiled so broad it looked unnatural! "They are getting more rude and rude.. its a shame, Joby, be nice when you ask an assist for buffs please!" "Well, are you ready to go home? Oh I see Joby is ready for her class change, lets have a good night sleep and help you with the change tomorrow. Follow me!" They walked through the fields straight to town. Joby saw that some of the monsters went to sleep, and saw a little pink bat flying lonely on top of a hill.

"Darren, can I take that Aibatt home? He looks so lonely!". Darren just smiled. "I guess thats a yes!" She ran over to the bat and gave him some candy. After that the bat followed her all the way home. Roland opened the lock to his house and showed Darren and Joby their room. "Sorry, I only have one guest room at the moment, there are two beds, and the bathroom is this way. "You sound like a hotel owner" Darren said. To make it even more Roland said "Have A nice stay!" With his typical huge grin. Darren looked over to Joby, she already fell asleep.. "Well I guess she had a hard day, poor girl.." He walked over to her, looked at her and kissed her forehead. Good night, little mage."

Joby softly yawned as she woke up in her linen covers. She was wearing her pink pyjamas and had braided her hair. She looked at her clock before saying; "Oh my gosh, its only 6 o'clock!" She looked around the room. "Oh, now I remember, we're staying at Ro's house." She looked to her left and saw Darren quietly sleeping in his bed. His green hair looked messy as ever and she couldnt help but giggle. She quietly walked over and looked at him. Then she noticed something "Cute, he wears blue pj's with little aibatts on it! So cute!" I wonder if he has other secrets like that " She smiled to herself. She decided she would take her time and freshen up. She quietly opened the door and went to the bathroom. She showered and looked in the mirror, like usual. She was sick of the usual ponytails; she braided her hair in the back and put on her vagrant outfit. She filled her backpack with candy and brushed her teeth. Then she walked back to the bedroom. She opened another door there and found a balcony with beautiful roses and butterflies. "I wouldn't have expected Ro to like roses this much! It's very pretty though!" She smiled and looked as the sun came up. After sitting there for about 15 minutes, Darren quietly stepped out of bed and jumped up next to her.

"Good morning Jo! Had a good night sleep?" "Kind of.. I woke up at six, so tired now.." She looked at Darren and saw him actually still in his aibatt pj's and holding the little pink aibatt she saved the day before! "I think we should name him!" Darren said. Then, surprisingly, they both shouted out "I know! His name will be Squeaky!" after that they looked at each other in surprise and Darren said, "So it will be. His name will be Squeaky." "If you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for your class change!" After these words he left the balcony. After he was finished they went downstairs together and started breakfast. After breakfast, the trio, Roland, Joby and Darren left for the fields of Saint morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

When they finally reached the sea, Joby saw an island far away. It looked way bigger then Flaris. "Darren, is that Saint Morning? " "Yes Jo, that is. And that island to the left is Darkon. I advise not to go there, since it's dangerous and very strong monsters live there. Well, lets go then I guess!" Both Darren and Roland pulled out a blue Ignice board and stepped on. Joby hopped on the back of Darren's board and held on to his robe. It was a whole new experience to fly over sea, and she couldn't help but be a little frightened. "Darren? Please don't go too fast, Im kind of scared" she whispered.

Darren looked her in the eyes and said; "It'll be fine, just hold on, and I wont go too fast for you.. okay? I can carry you if you're scared of falling off, just give the word!". These calming words brought Joby to her senses and she said "I'm fine, thanks! Time to be a mage I guess!" They flew and flew, over the sea. The island didn't seem to get closer in Joby's eyes, but she found it rude to comment on it. They got there anyway and Darren & Roland brought her to the mage trainer. He gave her a load of quests she succeeded and they took her to the last part; the horrid Seido! Still, Joby killed it in 5 hits.. she went back to the trainer and finished her quest. She felt glowy inside and felt her brain rearrange. Instead of the vagrant hits and skills she now saw skills with fire, ice and water possess her and she learned the skills that were now part of her. Getting back to her senses she said : "I'm a mage now! It feels great. Thanks for the help so much!" She told Darren, Ro and the mage trainer.

"Let me change clothes now.." Instead of her normal mage clothes, she looked in her backpack for her pink outfit. It strangely wasnt wrinkled at all, and still was beautiful. "I cant wear what Darren gave me yet, I just feel I'm not strong enough." She walked out and faced Darren. He looked at her; She looked pretty in her pink hat and dress, holding a twinkling gold staff that he had given her. He just stood in awe before getting back to his senses. "Wow, that outfit looks great on you!" Roland said with his typical huge grin. I want to introduce you to a mage friend of mine, hop on your boards and we'll go look for her!" Joby hopped on Darren's board and held on again. They flew over a few mountains before reaching the Totemias. These were monsters who looked like they were built up out of blocks, with a sort of scary face on them.. In the middle was a mage in blue fighting a over-sized Totemia. The group landed before shouting; "Hello Vlanina! Can you help us train a little newbie mage?" Vlanina killed the Totemia and walked to them. "Sure I can! What's your name, little mage?"

"My name is Joby" Joby said with a huge smile. The girl was wearing a blue set, with a hat that carried a bell that made a noise everytime Vlanina moved. "What a nice name" Vlanina said, and couldnt help noticing the rather unusual staff Joby was carrying. "Are you ready for a hard and rough and long training? " Vlanina said with a wink. "Em.. I guess so" Joby said, hoping she was joking at least a little bit.. "Okay, we'll start in an hour." Joby took this time to say goodbye to Roland and Darren, who were going back to Flaris in half an hour. "How do I get back?!" Joby asked.

"I'm sure you will be able to fly back on your own, otherwise just stay at Vlaninas and wait till I get you. By the way, when you think you can fly press that button on your staff.." Darren whispered in Jobys ear. "GOODBYYEEE!!" Roland yelled whilst they flew back. Joby waved till they were out of view and thought she would really have to get used to them not being there, especially Darren.. "So, litte mage, what element would you like to learn first? " Vlanina asked her. Thinking of the sunset, she said "I would love to learn fire first, it looks so beautiful and has the color of the sun.." "Okay, fire it is then!" Vlanina led her to a open space where she put a dummy totemia. "Okay.. here we go.. think of the sunset, candles , everything with fire that comes to you. Feel it burn inside you and read the secret of the spell.. ". Joby closed her eyes and thought of the sunset. Thinking of that, she remembered how handsome Darren looked then.. "NO! Dont think of Darren now , you're training!" Still thinking of the sunset, she felt it burn inside her. She suddenly, like automatism, poined her staff at the totemia and yelled soundless words. A ball of fire erupted from her staff and hit the dummy. It burned to ashes. "Thats great for a beginner!" Vlanina said. "Now do that a few times more, than youre ready for the next element!"

Vlanina kept trying to teach her every element, but Joby just needed a break. "Im tired! I'm hungry!". Vlanina couldnt help but get a little annoyed and she tried explaining to Joby that she needed to train. She just needed something to convince her. Then she knew it.. she could at least try this : "I'm sure Darren would have trained till he could do everything best and thats why HE could be an elementor.." Hearing this, Joby jumped up and said ; "You're right! Im sure Darren wouldnt have quit so easy.. Lets go on with the training then!". "Wow, I can't believe it actually worked haha" Vlanina said to herself. "Well, here we go then with the last element! Water!" Vlanina put a new dummy near Joby and said; "Put it on fire please?" Joby did so with her new fireball skill and asked what to do now. Vlanina answered;"You'll have to put the fire out with water Joby.." Do as you did with fire, wind and stone. But dont let your power get out of control!".

Once again Joby closed her eyes and thought of all the water she had ever seen. She saw the pond near her house, and the tears she had shed when her friends left. It made her sad, but she felt the power of water concentrate around her staff. Not totally knowing where to point with all this power, she pointed it directly in front of her. She yelled "WATER!!" When she opened her eyes again she saw she hadnt hit the target but Vlanina, and she was soaking wet. A little annoyed, she said "Ermm.. control your power next time hehe.." "Sorry! It wont happen again." Vlanina used some special spell on herself and dried her clothes. "Well, I guess you mastered the basic spells, Joby! I've got to go now, you know how to fly right? " "Ermm.. yes I do!" Joby said and waved goodbye. She saw that the moon was high in the sky and she thought it was time to go home to Darren and Roland. She pressed the button on her staff and saw it turn into a beautiful golden broom. She hopped on and tried to fly. But since it was dark, she had no idea where she was going. In panic she tried to stop but she could only see sea.

Nearly crying, she yelled "SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" Suddenly she saw something big appear before her, but before she hit it she got hit by some kind of spell. She looked around who had cast it, and she saw another mage girl. Her silver hair shined in the moonlight and she was wearing snow white bunny ears. For the rest her garments were purple and black, giving a blue glow so Joby could see her face. "That was my looting spell that saved you there, little mage! Be careful! My name is Lulu. Nice to meet you." "Thanks soo much!" Joby said still in shock. "Do you know the way to Saint morning?" "Sure I do! Just follow me.." 


	4. Chapter 4

Joby woke up to find herself in bed. "Oh well, I guess I fell asleep at the party yesterday and I got put in bed like a little kid.." she said to herself. "But you are Jo". A soft voice came from the other side of the room. It had seemed like Darren had nearly completely lost his voice, but she had no idea why! "Good morning Darren, did you sleep well?" "Yes, fine" he said smiling. "I think I overdid the singing contest last night hehe..." "So thats what it was, I seem to have no memory of yesterday evening!" "Thats strange..". After talking with Darren Joby went to change clothes and do her hair. She took her pink girl set out of the washing machine and dried it with a fire spell she had learned from Vlanina. "I like this spell, I'm happy Vlanina would teach me this extra one!" after getting dressed she put on the hat with a bow, and put her hair in two braids.

"Hm, it seems like my hair is getting longer, that's nice!" . While she was looking in the mirror Lulu came in. She was wearing white and pink pj's, but Joby never noticed they were the same height, and Lulu looked much like her age. But Lulu was of course much stronger.. Joby said ; "Good morning! Are you feeling better? I was so worried after what happened yesterday. Thanks for saving me so much.." "I'm fine, dont worry Jo! I'm al healed again. We were lucky your friend came to save us.." "I wish I had someone like that, like my old friend, but he left a long time ago". Lulu looked like she would start crying just about the memory but Joby said; "I'll help you find him. I dont know how yet, but girls help girls! Lets go have breakfast, okay?". While they all had breakfast, Darren asked Joby;

"Hey Jo, Would you like me to learn you a special spell? Not today, but when you're stronger. For today, I'd like to give you proper flying lessons" he said and smiled. "Of course! I'd love to have lessons again. Thanks Darren!" she said with a huge smile. She would finally not crash into unknown things in the night anymore. "Now then, lets go outside and get to our individual tasks! Dar en Jo, you go flying, Lulu and me will be training to get stronger on different places. I'll meet up with you this afternoon for lunch in the yard, okay?". All of them nodded a quick 'yes' and they all left for their destinations. And Joby and Darren set off for the hill Darren they always look at the sunset on. On top of that hill, Darren got on his board. Joby got on her broom and Darren started instructing her. "You have to use your mind to control this broom, its unlike all the others. But once you get it, its pretty easy! Give it a try?".

Joby thought of going left with everything she had, and her broom swiftly turned ninety degrees to the left. "Thats pretty easy!" she said and atfer turning a few times more, she was flying in the sky and doing the wierdest tricks. "Hey, look at this!" "I think thats enough for now, come, lets go back to Ro's place for lunch!". And so they flew back together to Ro's place. "Just on time, you two! I've got loads of foods, hot dogs, fruit parfaits, ice cream cakes, everything!" Both Lulu and Joby instantanously looked up, they seemingly both loved ice cream! Darren seemed quite happy with the lunch aswell. While they were eating, they talked about the day and about other things. Lulu and Joby were talking about Lulu's long lost friend. "I remember I left school one day to become a fighter for Roika, and my friend aswell, but we got separated along the way.. We were both mages, I would become an elementor, and he would become a psy. We had loads of fun, till he suddenly dissapeared.. she said, nearly crying again. Joby patted her shoulder and said; "We'll find him, really! Do you remember his name?". She answered; "Yes, I do.. His name was Agorro..." After hearing this name Joby looked at her in suprise. "Agrorro? I know him!"

-"You KNOW him?" Lulu asked in suprise. "Yes, he used to be at my school with a silver-haired girl.. wait a second, could that be you? Did you ever see me before?" Joby asked. Lulu had to think about that for a moment.. "Maybe I did see you, but I was quite different from the rest, I didnt talk with them alot.. were you the one girl that couldnt fight because her parents had dissapeared?" "Yes. I guess that was me..". Thinking of her parents and old life made Joby quite sad again, but she should overcome what happened years ago.. after thinking about this,

Joby said ; "Let's go back to our hometown in the woods. Darren might know how to get back there! It could give us a clue to find your friend.." "I'd love that!". Lulu felt happy at the thought that they might find Agorry after all those years. "But we cant go today, maybe tomorrow, because we have to finish our training for today and get our bags packed, you know.." "Dont worry about it, I can't wait!" So after lunch all of them set out to finish their training. Lulu went back to the Elderguards deep in Darkon, Joby went to the Mias and Darren&Roland set out to train together at the way higher monsters. Joby soon felt her power massively increase as she started glowing for the 25th time. Again, she felt her brain rearrange her spells.

She saw new ones appear, but one she didnt recognise. She couldn't access it though! "I guess I need to do something special to earn this spell" Joby said to herself. She set out to train with Vlanina for her new skills. Even Vlanina couldn't ignore the huge increase of power Joby got every time she leveled up, it was quite unusual for such a young mage. "But since she is the Chosen One, it might be normal.. We'll see.. " As usual, Joby easily accessed her new skills, except the strange one. She didnt want to tell anyone about it yet, she just wanted to earn this one on her own, without help. Vlanina asked Joby "Would you like to come to Rhisis with me? You'd be a great help to me with your strong skills.. We could work together!" 

Joby said; "Fine! A new place sounds so exciting, thanks for bringing me there! " And so they flew over to Rhisis. Seeing all these monsters slightly frightenened Joby, but she wanted to be strong, not scared. They landed near monsters bearing huge tombstones. As Vlanina attacked it, it nearly smashed her with it.. "Dont worry about it! I'm strong enough to dodge their hits! Just use fire on them, it will make my spells do more damage!" Joby did so, making exterminating the monsters very easy and they actually had fun. These monsters dropped some kind of marble, they played with these in the time they were not training. Until they felt a cold sensation trickle down their spine.. something was behing them.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly Joby turned around, and she stood face to face with a giant rockepeller. She nearly went into shock just seeing it, and couldnt even scream. This was the same thing that attacked her days ago, when she hadn't leared how to fly yet.. "JOBY, CMON RUN!" Vlanina yelled. Joby came to her senses and ran for it. The monster just kept closing in on them, giving them a scary look, so they didnt look back anymore.

Vizierde was flying over the plains of rhisis. He could sense all the birds, monsters and even the air around him. He loved the nature, and could combine his skills with the nature as well. Suddenly he heard a faint cry of help. Knowing he would be too late if he searched, he grasped his bow and closed his eyes. On his eyelids he could see every monster in Rhisis, and targetted the one one that wasnt supposed to be there. A giant rockepeller. Then he focused his power into the arrow and shot.

Then Joby tripped. Just when the monster was going to smash her, a mighty arrow hit the helicopter-like hat of the monster and it fell to the ground. Whimpering, it died, and Joby and Vlanina looked behind them for their saviour. "Oh my god, that was close" Vlanina said. "Yes indeed. Are you two okay? I was flying around and I sensed something while I was on the other side of the island. I let my arrow soar with the wind, sure it would hit my target.". "Wow, he's in contact with the nature so well he can do that? Even as an elementor I'm sure it would be hard to do something like that.." Joby said to herself. She stood up quickly and said "Wow, thanks! You saved our lives, how can I repay you?" "It's no problem, don't worry about it.." "Would you like to meet a few friends of ours? We have a great dinner over there!" "I'm fine, I'd rather be alone, thats just me". the ranger said. "Whats your name?" "My name is Viezierde. Im a ranger! Nice to meet you both, but I have to go now.. See you around! ". "What a strange day" Joby thought to herself as she and Vlanina flew back to Flaris to meet up with Darren and the others.

After arriving at the Roland residence, the whole group had a wonderful dinner, and they talked about things that happened. So Joby and Vlanina started telling Darren , Lulu and Roland about the mysterious acrobat named Viezierde that had saved them. "Joby, how do you always get in troubles like that.." Darren said to himself. He was worried, because he found it abnormal how powerful monsters were getting near Joby. He couln't always protect her, and she was lucky this time that Viezierde showed um. He knew him, he met him somewhere, but he found him a rather.. distant person. Like usual Roland was joking around about it and Lulu was listening interested. "Well, all went good, we got saved again.. " Joby said with a slight smile. "Darren, whats wrong?" she asked, looking at the rather troubled elementor

. "Im fine Im fine, dont worry.." he said with a smile. "Did you and Lulu still want to go over to the woods to look for Agrorro? I could take you there in the afternoon.. " "Sure Darren, thats fine! But for now, I just want to sleep...", and so they all went to bed once again. But Joby couldnt sleep. "Why are all these monsters attacking me? It's so strange. Ever since I came to Flaris wierd things are happening to me, and my friends dissapeared.. I dont even have parents!" she said quietly to herself. She started crying once agian, and Darren, who woke up because of the noise, heard the sobbing. It made him very sad to hear that, and he quietly walked over to her bed. "Jo, are you okay? Why are you crying? Was it the monster, or what happened in the woods two years ago?" "Y..you can read my mind, can't you" she said with a little smile, but still crying. "C'mere you, it'll be okay.." Darren said and hugged her till she stopped sobbing. "Thanks, Darren"  
she said and kissed him on his cheek. "I'm sure I can sleep now.." After these words Darren went back to his bed, feeling a little bit calmer then before. "Poor girl.." he said to himself once again.

The next morning, after breakfast everyone set out for their daily tasks again. Lulu, Darren and Joby went to the woods to find Agrorro, and Vlalina and Roland went out to train at their monsters. The trio finally arrived at Joby and Lulu's old village, what had really burned down to the grond. Walking around, they picked up old things that hadnt burned away and turned to ashes, and Joby used her wind spells to blow dust away. After looking for a clue, they found a house that wasnt demolished. The outside was made of solid metal, what was strange since the rest of the houses were made of wood. Slowly they opened the door. There, in a corner sat a boy of their age, he had aqua blue eyes and, unique beautiful pink eyes. "Oh my god, Agrorro, is it really you?!" Lulu shouted out. The boy was even too weak to speak. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lulu ran over to the boy and shook him by his shoulders, "Are you okay Agrorro? Spreak to me!" she said. "Lulu, I would leave him alone if I were you.. He looks very weak, lets go get Darren okay?" "Let me stay here with him!" Lulu said, totally panicked. At this point the boy lost conciousness. Darren came running in and said: "This is the person you were looking for?" "Yes, he is, we must get him to Ro's place! Fast okay!?" And so they did, and arrived at Rolands house about an hour later. They brought Agrorro to the living room where Ro examined him.

"Famished and parched, he hasnt eaten for so long, if you wouldnt have found him, he wouldnt have survived." "He sure was lucky you guys found him! Lulu, could you grab some food and drink from the kitchen , if you please?" Ro asked. "Sure I can" Joby said and ran to get some food. Roland used his heal rain skill and saw the healthy pink color return to his cheeks. Agro finally opened his eyes and said : "Wow, what happened! Lulu, you here too? Im so hungry I could eat a horse" ! These words made Lulu's worries disssapear and she gave him some food and drink Joby had just brought from the kitchen. "Twanks!" he said eating it so fast as he could. After checking the boy was totally okay, Roland let him sit on the couch and started to ask him questions. "Hey Agro, could you tell us how you got stuck in that iron house?"Roland asked.

"Sure, but it's a loong story!" "I used to be with Lulu all the time, but the people from the Roika army didnt even bother to take my clothes and posessions when they took me to become a vagrant. So I went back on my own. When I entered my home, I saw fire nearing and birds and animals fleeing. Thats when I activated the secret defense button, hoping it would keep me safe. Well it did, bit I never got out of my house, the door got melted closed. How could I not think of that! A stupid mistake.. Now, a few weeks later, you guys saved my live. I cannot thank you enogh for saving me." "I'm so happy I found you Agro, I missed you soo much!" Lulu said. "I'm even more happy to see you again, Lulu." Agro said and looked Lulu in the eyes. She stared into Agros eyes and so they stood for a few seconds.  
Then Roland totally ruined the moment by singing "Can you feel thee love tonighhtt " which was followed by annoyed looks from the rest of the room. They spent the rest of the day playing games and training on aibatts, that were nearby. At this poing Joby was nearing her 30th advancement. What would happen then?

After washing her face and brushing her teeth Joby checked her backpack. In it was a new set of armor that she could wear under her pink outfit. It had a note "From Darren, have fun with it! ". That made her smile and she happily walked down to breakfast. There Ro was going to make an annnouncement. "We're going to move!" "We keep getting new people and we need more rooms, so I bought a new house in Saint Morning. Its a nice town with villas and nice people. There even is a hair salon! What do you think?" Ro asked. "Great!" They all said. "Okay then. Lets pack our bags and leave for Saint Morning! A few hours later everything was packed and they were on their way to their new house. When they finally arrived there, they opened the door and looked inside. "Wow! Its HUGE! Rooms for everyone, a balcony, this is great!" Joby said. They all agreed; of course.

After cleaing up and filling the house, they all went shopping. The town of Saint Morning was huge and populated, and there were stalls everywhere. Joby bought herself a blue neclace and ring that made her stronger. She bought some cookies aswell, which were cheap so she bought for everyone. She would not replace her staff or pink outfit, so she was ready to go. For her and Darrens room she bought some flowers and a painting of a pink aibatt who looked like squeaky so much she had to! Then she was home alone. She lied on her new bed and stared at the cream-colored ceiling. Then a voice spoke to her. "Joby.." "Its the Head of the house, and I'm here to tell you something that will change your life forever. Are you prepared?" "Er.. yes, I guess I am then.." "I have noticed a huge increase in your powers. Is it true that you found a spell you're keeping secret?" Joby felt uneasy that this person knew so much about her, but he had gained her interest and she kept answering him. "Yes, I have.."

"I advise you telling it to the elementor of the house. He has, for years known this spell. You are the Chosen One, Joby. You're one of the three Chosens in this world." he said. "Who are the others?" Joby asked. "I cant tell you at the moment, Joby, you will know when the time has come. Until then.. train hard. Good bye.." were his last words. Joby sat on her bed shocked, before Darren entered the room. When she looked him in the eyes he knew that she knew that she was Chosen.. "Joby.." 


	7. Chapter 7

"Joby.." Darren whispered. "You know, don't you, that you're a Chosen, I mean.." "Yes, I do know it. But the thing is, I have absolutely no idea what I should do as a chosen!" Joby said, slightly panicked. "I do know, because I'm the second Chosen Joby!" After Darren said this they both fell silent. "R..really Darren? You too?" Joby said with a shocked expression on her face. "Oh my god, I'm so happy, we can help eachother with this!" Darren's face gave an expression of shock, he had no idea Joby would take it this way. "

Well, thats okay then! We will help eachother with the Chosen's dutys! But first I have to teach and tell you some things. First of all, you and me are only two years difference." he said. Joby nearly yelled "Are you serious! I really thought you were much older then me! So you're only eighteen? Thats great!" "And next of all, you can wear this staff because you're a Chosen like me. Third, you have to learn a special spell named Rainbow void. It's a spell only chosens can use. Next the dutys of a chosen. You will have to protect the land from pollution when you turn seventeen, and keep the nature safe. I will have the same dutys, and so will the third chosen." Joby hadn't even thought of the third chosen yet! "Oh yea, do you know her or him? The third chosen I mean?"

"Nope, Even I don't. Well there is one more thing to tell you. Every chosen is an elementor, or a ranger and they have a normal state, like you are now, and a transformed state. If you can transform in some time, I'll show you mine.." "Thats not fair!" Joby said, laughing. "Okay, its a deal. I show mine, you show yours." "Well get ready for the training then! We'll have to go meet the Headmaster. I'm sure you heard him in your head like I do sometimes." "Yes, in fact I have heard a voice.."

The headmaster was sitting in his office, looking at the three chosens who would soon have to guard this world. All three of them stood for one element, that kept the world in balance. While he was sitting there, he worried about the Underworld, the place where the demons and monsters lurked. His greatest enemy, Seneperus was hiding there, waiting for his chance to strike. His son, Shadow had wrecked parts of Roika and had attacked various people. Most of them didn't survive, except the Chosens. A dark figure stood before his desk. So there you finally are.. the third Chosen..

The headmaster looked at the girl who stood before him. She had dark green eyes and hair, and was wearing a dark green suit that was in the awakened stage. It looked like it was liquid silk, and if it was moving. Her eyes had a look of fear and sadness in them. "There you finally are, Roselia, I've been waiting so long for you! I need you to back up the new Chosen.. I'm afraid even the mighty elementor Darren cannot fight against Seneperus.. you should help him, but do not talk to him, understand?" the headmaster said. "For the time since I've been a Chosen, you've made me stay isolated all this time.. Why? Why can't I go see Darren and the new Chosen, why can't I talk to them?" she asked, tears streaming down her face. "It would make all three of you to easy to target at once.." he whispered. "I see then.. I'll go check on them then..". Wondering of she would ever be really happy again, she left the room with a sob, knowing that it should get better then this to be a chosen. "Sometime from now you'll be able to be happy, Roselia. Just hold on, you can make it through this fight.."

Darren and Joby were standing in the field where they usually trained. Ro was out healing and buffing the sometimes rude vagrants, Lulu and Agro were somewhere having a great time being together after all that time (and not having a 'Ro' around who makes stupid comments..), and Vlanina was training, preparing for any battle she would have to fight... "Okay Joby, how to use this spell; Close your eyes and visualise a rainbow. Try to see the induvidial colors, see them flow, the combination of light and water.. Focus!" Joby closed her eyes and saw a rainbow. In her mind she flew toward it, and touched the colors. She saw herself reflecting in the flowing colors and saw the color reflecting in her eyes. Suddenly she felt something glow inside.. A waterfall of colors came upon her, and she looked around her. She couldnt even see Darren! She saw her clothes change, to the colors of the rainbow, Everything she was wearing was changing, and the flow was coming out of the ring Darren had given her. Finally, the wall of color around her dissapeared. Darren stood in awe once again. Joby's clothes had changed to a long, color-changing gown what seemed like it was moving. She was wearing a crown in the form of a rainbow. Darren finally said "Now let me show you my true form.."

Joby waited and observed Darren closely while he closed his eyes to concentrate. Before him Darren saw the mountain where he had been oh so long ago.. he saw his family, that he hadn't seen in years and his little mountain house.. In his view, he looked upon the pointy rocks and birds that lived there. They he felt the familiar trembling feeling inside his body. His clothes were changing..

Joby stood from a small distance as Darren started to change. His hair blew back and his eyes started to glow.. Joby found it truly fascinating. His hat changed form, to a bigger one in a dark brown color. The feather on his -first little- elementor hat grew, and twisted around his body. His robes turned a dark brown color, and seemed alive.. After he transformed his eyes turned to their normal green color. His green eyes and hair now formed a huge contrast with his new outfit, but he didn't seem to mind.. He smiled at Joby and started walking closer to her. Joby noticed he had huge power, and that the floor seemed to tremble with every step he walked. 'Joby, what do you think! ' Darren said with a huge smile."I find it truly fascinating!" Joby said. She walked over to him and gently touched the now huge feather on Darrens hat. "So pretty.." she said. As Darren saw this, it seemed to make him happy to see that she wasn't scared of his new appearance, like others usually were. Joby looked up at him and smiled. Darren looked in her dark eyes, and knew he couldn't stop himself from falling in love with her. He put his arms around her and, in Joby's suprise, hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy you aren't scared of me" he said softly, and stroked her hair. Joby was totally suprised by this, but didn't mind. "Of course I'm not scared of you. Why would I be?" she said. Darren stayed silent. He didn't want to think of the past, when people were afraid of him and he had to hide in the woods. That time was over.. he might tell Joby about it later. Now he just thought about this calmness..

╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚╩╚

Back at Roland's place, Vlanina and Lulu came walking in. "Where are the others? And by that I mean Joby and Darren" Lulu said. "I dunno" Ro said and made a sarcastic face. Maybe they're on some peaceful place in the woods.. alone.." he remarked. "Ah, you're such a meanie" the girls said. "Now, where is your friend? What was his name again?" "Agrorro you mean? He went to paint his hair in a suprise. I'm so curious!" Lu said. "Okay, I see. Let me go get the two lovebirds for dinner then." Roland said. He wondered what was taking them so long. After he walked around the house, up the hill and into the woods where Darren usually was, he heard something unusual.. it was a high-pitched sound that seriously was hurting his ears! "QUIT IT!" he yelled into the darkness.

Joby and Darren let eachother go when they heard some familiar voice yell. "Oh my god, was that Roland?" Joby asked. "I think so, lets go! And I would turn back to normal, if I were you." "Wha..? But you need to change too right?" Joby asked. Then she noticed Darren had changed back to normal in the second she wasn't looking. "You're experienced with this, I see" she said. She got back into her pink robes and they went on their way in the direction where Roland was, according to them. "Roland? Where are you!" Joby kept yelling. It stayed silent though..

Lulu and Vlanina were getting worried why Roland was staying away so long.. "Hey Girls, I'm home!" Agrorro said as he came in. Lulu looked at him; his hair was painted a aqua blue color and was combed back. "Wow, you look amazing!" Lulu said and ran over to hug him. Vlanina didn't notice.. she was thinking about the wierd things that were happening since she met Joby, and Roland who had dissapeared. "Hey" she said. "We have to find Roland! Something is seriously wrong." They ran to the forest and started calling for him. Then they heard a high-pitched sound.. at the same time Joby fell to the floor; for seemingly no reason. Darren soon found out why.. 


	8. Chapter 8

Vizierde looked upon the beautiful woods he had lived all his life. Usually it was quiet, but an annoying noise kept bothering him. He concentrated on where it was coming from, but couldn't sense anything. So he stood up, and dusted some leaves off his pants. He grabbed his board and flew above the woods, eager to find out what this unusual silence was. Even the birds couldn't be heard.. At one point, his board started making wierd sounds. It quit working and Vi fell. Not that that was too big of a problem, he stopped himself from pain by shooting a wind arrow on the ground. After he stuffed his -now broken- board back in his pocket, he started walking to the place where he heard the sound coming from. Something told him something was really wrong.. The closer he came to the sound, the more animals he saw that were just lying on the ground, only breathing.. Finally he reached an open space. In the middle of this field he saw two figures, one lying on the ground, the other on its knees. While he saw this, someone grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and faced the figure standing in front of him. He looked straight into gleaming red eyes..

On the middle of the field, Joby was still lying on the ground with her eyes closed. Darren gave up on getting her awake, and picked her up. He didn't know why, but he had to get her away from here! He started running, but the whistling sound seemed to be following him. It made him get the feeling he was going crazy.. After ten minutes of running, he couldn't take the sound anymore. His head couldn't take the -higher getting- sound. "Sorry..Joby..." he said as he fell, still holding her.

Vlanina, Lulu and Aggro were walking in the forest; well running, rather, looking for their lost friends. Vlanina had the feeling something bad was going to happen, but she didn't want to worry the others, so she stayed silent. Lulu was getting scared, and Aggro held her hand. "Don't worry too much, okay? I'm here to protect you!" he said. Lulu felt safe, but every time she looked back, all she saw was darkness, and it kept scaring her. Suddenly they saw light. They ran towards it, but it didn't seem to get closer. Finally, they reached a building. It was dark inside though! "What is this! What's wrong with this forest!" Vlanina cried out.

-Chapter 20- Vizierde quickly yelled "DARK ILLUSION! and dissapeared. While he was invisible, he ran and hid in a tree nearby to see who this person was. Then he saw him. Still on the same place he was standing first a man with long, black hair was standing. His eyes were red, and gleaming in the darkness. He was just staring at the field in front of him, like he hadn't noticed that Vizierde had dissapeared. Vizierde looked as well; the two people who were there first had dissapeared. Vizierde hoped they had escaped.. While he was thinking about where they could have gone, somebody screamed in the forest. The moment he looked around to see who it was, the shadowy figure with the red eyes had dissapeared. Vizierde started to walk around, to look for the person who had screamed somewhere.. somewhere in the dark forest..

Darren opened his eyes, for after what had seemed to be hours and hours. A few seconds after he woke up, he remembered what happened, and in panic he looked for Joby. "Joby?! Are you still there?" It was as dark in the forest as it was when he fell to the ground, and that told him that or it had stayed dark the whole time, or he had been unconscious for over a day. Then he saw Joby lying a few meters farther. It seemed as she had been awake, but had fainted soon after again. He carried her over to a bush and checked if she was still okay. The only thing he noticed was that she had a small scar left of her eye he had never seen before, but she looked fine. "Joby.. please wake up!" he said.

"Even now I don't hear that strange noise anymore, she still won't wake up.. Whats wrong with her?" he thought to himself. He had no idea what to do, he didn't even know where he was now, and his board wouldn't work. He figured they needed a place to stay, so he looked around the area. They someone walked into him. Darren fell on his bottom, and painfully stood up. "What was that.. " he thought. "Are you an enemy?!" he then yelled into the darkness. "No, it's Vizierde, not that you will know me.. I heard someone scream earlier.." "Hey Viz, it's me, Darren, have any idea what's happening here?" "Nope. Hey, is that that girl I saved earlier? Whats wrong with her?" "She won't wake up.. she just fainted.." Darren explained. "Well, first of all, we need a safe place, as wierd things are happening here. If you please, follow me to my treehouse." Viz said. Darren quickly picked up Joby, and they soon reached a nearly invisible house in a big tree. Inside, Darren put Joby in bed , and looked out of the window. "You two stay here, and I'll go look for the other people that are in this forest.." Viz said ,and left the hut. Darren sighed and walked back to Joby's bed. He put a chair there and sat next to her bed. "Why won't she wake up.."

"LULU! Don't scream like that!" Vlanina said. "The monsters will get to us easier this way!" "Sorry.. It's just.. this darkness... Am I starting to see things that aren't there?" "I don't know.. anyone planning to go inside this building, or rather, a temple..?" "I guess it's the only option we have.." Agrorro said. After he said this they all nodded and walked into the passageway. They noticed the only way was a long tunnel straight ahead. So they started walking. "WHYYY did we actually go in here?" Lulu said. Vlanina sighed. She was noticing a strange energy from the moment they walked in here. "I don't know.." she thought as they walked on. After walking for what seemed hours, the road spit in three. "The option is quite obvious" Vlanina said. "We have to split.." Agrorro and Lulu looked at eachother, and hugged.

"Be careful then, Agrorro.. I'll see you soon!" Lulu said with the hope of seeing him soon again. Vlanina felt rather uncomfortable as she saw this and looked away. She thought of all the others, and how they would be doing, since they were all stuck in this situation. "Joby and Darren would at least have eachother, its obvious those two are mad in love.. Then there's us, and what about Roland.." She hadn't thought of him since they entered the temple, but she did find it sad that he might be all alone somewhere, or captured.. Well, she had to find him, she thought. "Okay guys, it's time to go now!" Be careful and yell if there's a problem.." As Lulu and Agrorro let eachother go, the trio split up and walked into the three passages, not knowing what could - or would happen to them. They looked back more than once, feeling sorry they even agreed in going in here.

It was night, and surprisingly, quiet in the forest. Darren had fallen asleep next to the bed on the chair, and Joby slowly opened her eyes. "That sound.. it was horrible.. it hurt deep, even till my soul.. how long have I been unconscious?" she asked herself. She looked around the room to find Darren right next to her, sleeping quietly. "Did Darren save me once again? " I oughta thank him when he wakes up.." she said out loud. This made Darren wake up and he asked with a sleepy voice "Who was that?" he stroked his hair out of his face and stood up. "Joby? Thank goodness you're awake.." he said. Then he reached out and hugged her. "What's happening? I'm so scared.. I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help it!". A tear slid down her cheek and onto Darren's arm. "Poor girl.." he said softly. "Don't be afraid, we'll work together to find out whatever is happening here.." he said. "I don't know.." Joby said. "Look at me." Darren said. Darren looked Joby in her brown eyes, and said "I promise. We'll work this out, together!". Joby couldn't talk. She felt so helpless, looking in his eyes .. Then he caressed her cheek with his hand. "I promise.." he said before he locked his lips with hers.

╚And threw the key away╩ 


	9. Author's note & flash forwards

**A/N (big one!) :**

**Hello!**

I'm mostly writing this for my newest reviewer, Miss Pineapple! Since she reminded me of informing you guys.

**MissPineapple :** Since I can't seem to send you a proper reply I'd like to tell you something about this story :)

I started this back in 2007 on the Flyff forums, I think, and finished it somewhere last year. However... I never finished uploading it here, mostly because of its sheer length and me being lazy. Also, I quit flyff, so I can't really continue while still sticking to the game :P Bespelled is also there, not finished yet but I'm still working on it.  
Also... I know there is a lot of mary-sue action, hahah! But I was just starting out; it's been awhile :D I like to think that I improved over the years. Just keep in mind that chapter one was literally the moment where I started writiing, wrote my first fiction.. So I could probably proofread, but for the sake of nostalgia I'm keeping it this way. :)

If you (and any other ninja-readers, if they're around) want to read this, here is the link :

.?f=423&t=1897003

If you search for a bit, bespelled should be further down the page. (if the link doesn't work, just go to the official forums and look at the fan fiction group of topics.)

I'd love reviews after you read it... Even posting it here is fine! I don't check the flyff boards very often anymore...  
And now, seeing as I'm not allowed to JUST post this, I'm adding some flash-forwards! spoilers, so if you don't want em just to the forums and read there =D

Love,  
Joby

_PS : Darren has always been my favorite! ;) And always will, probably. _

* * *

_next chapter from here..._

* * *

_When they finally reached the sea, Joby saw an island far away. It looked way bigger then Flaris. "Darren, is that Saint Morning? " "Yes Jo, that is. And that island to the left is Darkon. I advise not to go there, since it's dangerous and very strong monsters live there. Well, lets go then I guess!"_  
_Both Darren and Roland pulled out a blue Ignice board and stepped on. Joby hopped on the back of Darren's board and held on to his robe. It was a whole new experience to fly over sea, and she couldn't help but be a little frightened. "Darren? Please don't go too fast, Im kind of scared" she whispered._

_& flash forward! :)_

* * *

"Darren, why are you sitting here? Are you okay?" she asked, stroking his arm while he was sitting on the floor. "No, I'm not..." he said weakly "My head.." he said. He lowered his hand from his face and looked her in the eyes, and she saw a look of panic in his eyes she had never seen before. "Oh my god.. Darren?" she said after he didn't speak for a few moments. "Guys!" she then yelled, telling the others to come over. "There's something wrong.." "He has the same as I had.." Vanessa added in. That moment Darren blacked out...

* * *

"Who.. are you?" she said softly, clutching her staff in her hands.

"I have no name." he said in a deep, cold voice, and pointed his hand at her. "You will surrender, and give me my power back." he said, and she had the feeling he had been grinning the whole time. She jumped back, shaking her head in disagreement.

"No, I won't! Not to someone like you!" she yelled, her eyes wide in anticipation of the fight that was nearing.

* * *

"Well, well, hello Mr. Chosen. It's a bit cliche isn't it?" he said and laughed out loud. Darren's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything.  
"Nice lady you found... I wonder though... how social could you have been after being isolated from the world for years..?" he continued, smirking.  
"Leave that out of it!" Darren yelled, getting a flashback from some time ago. He squeezed the wood in his staff and casted Fire Bird ; Seneperus reflected it with his blade and laughed again.  
"You're a lousy fighter when you're mad, aren't you, boy?"

* * *

_'That feeling people have when something's watching them, looking for an opening in their defense..._' she thought, shivering. But somewhere within her she felt a security, a knowledge that she was strong, and not just strong, she was one of the Chosens. And for once she really realized that; it wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

* * *

"Darren.." Joby started, unable to fall asleep properly. She was cradled against Darren's chest, and she felt his voice reverb through her when he asked her what was wrong. She looked up at him and smiled, touching a hand to his face.  
"I was thinking back on things... Is this going to be hard? To win from Hell?" she asked. Darren fell silent, and gave her a thoughtful look.  
"I don't think it'll be easy... But I'm sure we're able to win." he said with a smile. "We've grown a lot since the beginning, remember?"

* * *

"Everyone's in Mas Dungeon, they've put up the most powerful magical shield in history over there." Roland said, looking at her. Joby nodded. _"Prepare yourself, get everyone here."_ she whispered.

...

She looked up at the sky and smiled. Darren was up there, fighting for the good of all of them. She could feel their bond through their rings, still as strong as ever, a sign that he was in good health. "Let's do this." she said quietly. She lifted herself into the sky, and spun around.

**"METEOR SHOWER!" she shouted out for all to hear. And it rained.**


End file.
